FATED TO LOVE YOU
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! : Kejadian di kapal pesiar itu mulai menunjukan akibatnya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka nantinya?/ Adaptasi dari Drama Taiwan dengan judul yang sama / WonKyu, SiBum, ChangKyu./ Gender Switch, Romance, Sad, Smutt, OOC/ Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Di adaptasi dari drama Taiwan dengan jdul yang sama.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Pov**_

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagain Programer Games. Ia sudah menciptakan berbagai Game terkenal di Dunia, salah satunya 'Pin Ball'. Permainan yang sangat terkenal di Seluruh Dunia. Kyuhyun merupakan seorang Wanita naif yang penuh semangat dan selalu Positive Thinking akan segala hal. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak apabila ada yang meminta bantuan / menyuruhnya. Kyuhyun akan langsung menurutinya, tak jarang dia selalu dimanfaatkan teman sekantornya.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Baru saja ia mendapatkan ide Brilliant untuk game baru yang akan dia ciptakan. Game itu tentang penjelajahan di dunia Alien (?). Kyuhyun menggambarkan tokoh utama Game itu memiliki badan Kekar, tangguh, tampan dan juga pintar mengelabui. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan banyak anak yang akan menyukai Game buatannya.

TOK!TOK!

'' Masuk '' ucap Kyuhyun pada Orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sosok itu pun masuk dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'' Kyuhyun-ah... bisakah Kau membelikan Kami sarapan? Kau kan tahu... kami lembur sampai pagi.'' ucap Kangin teman sekantornya. Kyuhyun sempat diam, Tapi ia langsung menutup leptopnya dan meng'Iya'kan .

''Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga lapar Kangin-ah'' ucapnya ramah.

''Baguslah. . .Pakai uangmu dulu ya?'' tambah kangin yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meng'iyakan'.

''Ok!''

_-Dimanfaatkan lagi? sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu-_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Korea tengah mengalami Musim dingin, menjelang Natal Korea memang biasa turun Salju. Pagi itu pun cuaca dingin sudah terasa sangat membekukan. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Restaurant siap saji, ia memesan beberapa cup soup panas.

'' Semuanya $200 Noona '' ucap pegawai restauran itu. Kyuhyun merogok kantung mantelnya, mengitung berapa lembar lagi uang yang tersisa di Kantongnya. Ternyata ia hanya mempunyai $250. Dengan berat hati ia memberikan $200 uangnya.

''Ini, Terima Kasih'' ucapnya menyerahkan uang dan mengambil pesanannya.

''Sama-sama''

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Ia ingat jika game terbarunya berhasil ia bisa mendapatkan untung yang besar. Harapan Kyuhyun kini tinggal pada Game buatannya.

Dengan penampilannya yang biasa membuat Kyuhyun sulit mendapatkan kekasih. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangatlah manis tapi semuanya tertutupi dengan penampilannya. Bayangkan saja Kyuhyun memakai kaca mata, rambut yang tidak terurus di biarkan tergerai begitu saja, pakaian yang jauh dari kata sexy. Ia hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan selalu memakai Sweater besar. Bukan hanya di saat musim dingin, setiap hari begitulah Style Kyuhyun.

''Makanan datang...'' riang Kyuhyun memasuki kantornya. Semuanya langsung bergembira dan berebut mengambil makanan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangan. Tak jauh dari sana Seorang pemuda berkepala besar (?) tersenyum penuh arti. Hah~ dia pemuda yang suka memperalat orang. Berhati-hatilah padanya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Suatu hari teman sekantor Kyuhyun yang bernama Yesung pura-pura memuji Kyuhyun. Yesung bilang kalau Kyuhyun itu 'sangat cantik dan sexy'. Namja berkepala besar itu memberikan No Ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

''Yeobseo?!'' ucap Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya.

''Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. ini aku Yesung. Kau tahu siapa aku kan?''

''Ne, Yesung Oppa. Ada apa?''

''Tadi saat Siang aku melihatmu membelikan semua orang makanan. Wah~ selain Cantik, Manis, Sexy kau juga baik hati^^'' puji Yesung. Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali mendengar orang memujinya langsung bahagia. Rasanya tidak ada yang paling indah selain mendengar pujian dari Yesung.

''Benarkah oppa?! Aku cantik, manis dan sexy?'' ucap Kyuhyun yang nampak memerah.

''Tentu saja, Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyunnie...''

''Mwo? Jinjja?''

''Aku serius, maukan kau menjadi Yeoja Chinguku?''

''Mwo?! Yeoja Chingu?!'' Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yesung.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie sekarang kita resmi berpacaran. Okke! Besok malam kita bertemu di restaurant depan Kantor. Malam dan Sarangheyoooo...^^''

Yesung mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Kyuhyun masih Shock dengan hal yang baru saja di alaminya. Mwo? Dia berpacaran dengan seorang Namja untuk pertama kalinya?!

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

RESTORAN

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat kebingungan mencari pakaian baru. Ia sempat ingin meminjam dari Butik, tapi berhubung ia tidak punya uang akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya memakai pakaian yg biasa di pakainya. Berbalutkan Style seperti biasanya hanya saja ia mengikat setengah rambutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Kyuhyun memakai bedak.

Di dalam Restaurant Yesung sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja. Pemuda itu rupanya sudah memesan minuman. Kyuhyun Yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Yesung.

''Yesung Oppa''

Yesung melirik kearah Kyuhyun, ah ia tak perduli dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dan mulai memesan makanan. Di sela-sela makannya Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa Yesung memintanya menjadi Yeoja Chingu Yesung.

''Oppa, kenapa malam itu kau menembakku?''

''Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu''

''Benarkah?''

''Ne, Ommo! Kyuhyun bagaimana ini? Aku lupa membawa Dompet!'' Panik Yesung mencari-cari dompetnya di kanton celana dan jaketnya.

''Benarkan?'' Kyuhyun melirik makanan di atas meja, hah~ ini makanan mahal!

''Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yg membayarnya Oppa'' kata Kyuhyun melirik kartu ATMnya. Itulah yang diinginkan Yesung, Makan gratis.

''Nanti akan Oppa ganti'' kata Yesung pura-pura.

''Tidak usah Oppa, Kajja lanjutkan makannya Oppa'' tolak Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum senang. -Berhasil memanfaatkannya lagi-

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Natal hampir saja tiba, Salju turun dengan lebatnya menghujani Kota Seoul. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari Kantornya, ia tidak menemukan Taksi jadinya ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Cuaca memang sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Saat melintasi sebuah Mall besar, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Iklan di sebuah papan di depan Mall itu. Itu iklan tentang perjalanan romantis di atas kapal pesiar. Pikiran Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada Yesung. Ia sangat ingin menikmati moment berdua dengan kekasihnya di sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menggeledah lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencari buku tabungannya. Setelah mendapatkan buku itu Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk membayarkan Yesung tiket agar bisa menikmati liburan bersama di Kapal Pesiar itu. Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi Yesung.

''Hallo, Yesung Oppa. Natal nanti kau ada acara tidak Oppa?''

''Acara? Sepertinya tidak. Wae?'' tanya Yesung, dari suaranya ia sepertinya malas.

''Bagus, aku akan berlibur di Kapal Pesiar dan aku akan mengajak Oppa, Oppa mau kan?'' tawar Kyu

''Jinjja? Kau mengajakku?''

''Ne, Lusa kita berangkat. Siapkan saja barang - barang Oppa. Semuanya akan aku urus''

''Oke,!''

Setelah telephon itu terputus, Yesung langsung loncat-loncat kesenangan. Berlibur di Kapal Pesiar adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Terlebih dia bisa meliahat banyak _'Yeoja Seksi'_. Sementara Kyuhyun ia buru-buru mengurus buku tabungannya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung berlibur di Kapal Pesiar. Kapal itu sangatlah mewah, dari Dak Kapal langsung menghadap pemandangan laut lepas, jangan lupakan juga terdapat Kamar, Restauran, Club, tempat berdansa, dll di kapal mewah itu Kyuhyun teramat senang bisa datang bersama kekasihnya. Semua orang yg berlibur di Kapal itu hanyalah orang-orang kaya dan pebisnis. Banyak Bule Sexy yg juga berlibur di Kapal itu.

''Oppa, aku akan menyimpan barang-barang kita, Oppa tunggu di sini'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk ia tak perduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun matanya sibuk melirik Cewek-cewek yg sudah jelas jauh lebih Sexy dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya masuk. Ia mencari kamar berno. 13 . Saat sedang mencari kamar ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan seseorang di dalam kamar berno.10. Karena penasaran ia sedikit menguping.

''Bagaimana bisa Dia pergi ke Amerika?! Yak! apa kalian tidak mencegahnya?'' marah orang itu pada ketiga pengawalnya.

''Mianhae, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa mencegahnya''

PRANG!

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan Vas Bunga di atas meja dan berteriak frustasi. Kyuhyun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Ia takut melihat Namja itu yg sepertinya marah besar. Walaupun malam itu Kyuhyun sedang 'Sakit Flu' ia tetap ingin memberikan kesenangan pada Namja Chingunya dengan mempersembahkan 'First Night' bagi mereka. Ia menata kamarnya dengan romantis tanpa tahu Yesung sedang asyik menggoda para Yeoja di luar sana.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Di kapal yang sama, pengusaha muda bernama 'Choi Siwon' berniat ingin melamar Kekasihnya 'Kim Kibum' di atas kapal Pesiar dengan suasana romantis. Kibum adalah seorang Aktris yang berambisi bisa bermain film di Hollywood. Ia menganggap Seni Peran adalah segalanya di banding Cinta ataupun Pernikahan. Ia memakai kesempatan untuk terbang ke New York agar bisa lepas dari Siwon.

Rencana pertama Siwon gagal, Namja tampan itu merasa sedih di tinggal kekasihnya. Tapi Siwon berharap jika kekasihnya itu akan segera kembali. Rencana keduanya adalah membeli sebuah Pulau Cantik di Daerah Jeonju. Malam itu juga ia bertemu dengan pemilik pulau untuk memperbincangkan masalah harga.

Pulau Itu sangat indah aku berani membayar tinggi untuk mendapatkannya'' ujar Siwon. Kedua orang itu saling menyikut dan tersenyum.

''Kami percaya pada Anda tuan'' ucapnya. Siwon tertawa kecil.

Ditengah perbincangan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Kedua orang itu memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman Siwon. Siwon yg haus setelah lama berbincang langsung meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa kepalanya menjadi berat. Siwon pun mengakhiri perbincangannya.

''Mianhae bisakah besok kita teruskah, saya rasa saya kurang sehat'' ucap Siwon memegangi kepalanya.

''Oh sebaiknya anda istirahat, kami akan kembali besok'' ujar mereka.

''Terima kasih''

Kedua orang itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Siwon. Karena merasa pusing Siwon memutuskan kembali ke dalam kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

''Kibum-ah.. Kibum-ah... Kajjimaaa...'' gumamnya setengah sadar.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung yang tengah menikmati pemandangan indahnya laut lepas, desiran angin membuat kepala Kyuhyun bertambah berat.

''Oppa'' sapa Kyuhyun _memeluk_ Yesung dari belakang. Yseung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu.

''Apa kau sudah minum obat?'' tanya Yesung.

''Belum, Oppa sebaiknya kitaa...''

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Yesung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebotol obat..

''Minumlah dan tidur'' ucap Yesung. Karena merasa sangat pusing, Kyuhyun pun mengambil satu butir dan meminumnya.

GLEK!

''Sudah, sekarang...''

''Tidurlah kekamar, aku belum mengantuk'' potong Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengantuk, pandangannya pun mendadak menjadi buram. Ia tidak mengenali jalanan dengan baik. Sampai tubuhnya tanpa sadar masuk kedalam kamar yg bukan kamarnya ia masuk ke kamar berno 10 bukan 13. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Penghuni kamar itu merasa terusik dengan pergerakan di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa panas, pemuda itu membuka kemeja dan kaosnya. Melihat ada orang lain yg berbaring di sebelahnya, namja itu membuka selimut yg menutupi orang itu.

''Kibum-ah... Aku tahu kau akan kembali'' ujar pemuda itu langsung memeluk orang itu. Merasa terganggu Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menjerit melihat seorang namja yg toples memeluk tubuhnya.

''Yak! Siapa Kau! Lepas! Yesung Oppa Tolong!'' teriak Kyuhyun meronta melepaskan pelukan Namja itu.

''Jangan takut Kibum-ah.. Ini aku Namja Chingumu...'' ujar Siwon semakin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menendang Kaki Siwon membuatnya bisa lepas buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu tapi sayang Siwon sudah mengunci dan menghalangi pintu itu.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat takut melihat seorang Namja yg nampak sudah sangat Horni. Siwon berjalan muncur mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia masing menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tak sengaja kakinya menginjak plastik di lantai membuatnya terjatuh dan langsung menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur.

''Kyyyyaaaaaa'' teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon menindihnya.

''Wae Kibum-ah? Apa sakit?'' ucap Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

''Aku bukan Kibum! Menyingkir namja aneh!'' Teriak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, Siwon tersenyum dan malah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

''Kau semakin manis Snow White''

''Ayo Kibum-ah terusss.. Sruttt...'' Siwon mulai mendesah.

''Jangan pergi lagi, eohhhh'' Desahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang kini merasa sangat ketakutan memilih bungkam, ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bagaimana pun jika ia bersuara Siwon tentu akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

''Mian, mengecewakanmu...''

''Mendeshlah Jagi...'' bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun membuat aliran darah Kyuhyun mendesir dengan hebat.

_'Jangan sampai aku tergoda' batin Kyuhyun._

Siwon yang merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendesah langsung menyerang bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya dengan sangat kasar, memaksa bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan menegang. Ia mulai membalas lumatan yg di berikan Siwon, sesuai tempo yang di berikan Siwon.

Puas bermain lidah Siwon langsung menyerang leher Kyuhyun. Menggigit, menghisap, menciuminya dengan ganas dan memabukan.

Kyuhyun menangis menyaksikan seseorang dengan Brutal akan merampas harta berharganya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di tambah sakit kepalanya yg bertambah membuatnya hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia merasakan kenikmatan dari perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon yg semakin menjadi membuka kancing kemeja pendek kyuhyun mengangkat kaos dalamnya dan menciumi pusar Kyuhyun.

''Akhggg...'' Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Merasa tidak ada desahan Siwon langsung menanggalkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan juga membuka celana jeansnya. Mereka sama-sama Naked. Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat Siwon mengulum kedua dadanya dengan brutal, menyapu seluruh bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

''Mendesah! Aku bilang mendesah!'' Marah Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon yg kesal langsung memasukan jarinya kedalam 'hole' Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan.

'Arrrgggghhhkkk''. Siwon meng in Out kan jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan yg selama ini tertahankan.

''Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhggghh... Hoakkk'' tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat sesuai tempu yg siwon berikan di 'hole' nya.

Tanpa sadar mereka menuntaskan kegiatan itu dengan desahan-desahan dan penuh leguh kenikmatan. Tanpa mereka tahu dengan siapa mereka melakukan hal itu.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Di adaptasi dari drama Taiwan dengan jdul yang sama.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's POV**_

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam tidurnya, ia nampak sangat Shock saat mendapati dirinya tidur dalam keadaan naked bersama seorang Namja. Tak kalah kaget saat sadar orang yang tidur dengannya 'bukan Yesung' kekasihnya melainkan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya.

Sontak Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya ia menaikan selimut sampai menutupi Dadanya. Ia melirik kanan kiri, merasa asing dengan kamar yang di tempatinya.

#Klik

Dua orang Namja menerobos masuk kedalam kamar itu, keduanya langsung memotret Kyuhyun dan Siwon yg dalam keadaan, ehem. Naked dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut.

''Oppa, ! Kalian...'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, takut membangunkan Siwon.

''Tenang saja Kyunnie, aku akan minta pertanggung jawaban pada Namja ini'' Ucap Orang itu lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Kedua Namja itu ternyata adalah Kaka Ipar Kyuhyun. Mereka sengaja memotret Siwon dan Kyuhyun agar bisa memeras Siwon agar tidak jadi membeli pulau mereka.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, ia buru-buru memakai celana dan Sweaternya dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mimikirkan bagaimana peristiwa semalam bisa terjadi, mereka tidur bersama? Ahk.. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi mengingatkan.

''Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal?'' gerutunya.

_._

_._

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan ternyata di sana Kyuhyun mendapati Yesung sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. Kyuhyun langsung menggebrak pintu dan masuk dengan penuh kemarahan.

''Yak! Oppa!'' marah Kyuhyun. Merasa ada yg masuk, Yesung menyudahi ciumannya. Yesung berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

''Kau kemana saja Kyuhyun? Apa semalam kau mendapatkan pacar baru?'' tuduh Yesung menertawakan Kyuhyun, Yeoja yg bersamanya juga tertawa.

''Yak! Kau selingkuh di belakangku, siapa yeoja itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hah, apa penting...''

Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yg terbuka ia berniat mengembalikan Baju Kyuhyun yg tertinggal. Kyuhyun sadar jika dia hanya memakai Sweater tanpa dalaman 1 pun.

''Ockh, jadi ini pacar barumu? Namja yang langsung kau tiduri? Wah dia sangat baik sampai mengantarkan ini padamu'' Ucap Yesung mengejek. Kyuhyun buru-buru merebut pakaiannya dari tangan Siwon dan menyembunyikannya.

''Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira Oppa, jangan salah paham..'' Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Yesung. Yesung menangkis tangan Kyuhyun yg berusaha menyentuhnya.

''Ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang kukira. Kau hanya Yeoja murahan Cho Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Yesung. Ia mulai merasakan dadanya sakit. Bagaimana tidak Yesung sendiri bukankah selingkuh?

''Mulai sekarang kita putus! Selama ini aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanya orang Bodoh dan juga buruk rupa!'' tambah Yesung yg langsung menarik Yeojanya dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit, di tambah ia sudah menguras habis tabungannya demi bisa berlibur dan menginap di Kapal Tersebut. Mendengar dan melihat Kyuhyun di kata-katai begitu Siwon sempat kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

''Keluar'' teriak Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Siwon. Siwon yg juga merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih keluar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Di dalam kamar itu, Kyuhyun meluapkan semua emosinya. Ia menghancurka semua barang Yesung. Menangis, histeris, mengasihani nasib menimpa dirinya.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Malam Harinya...

Setelah Kyuhyun sebentar berjalan-jalan di sekitar Kapal untuk sekedar merilekskan pikirannya. Saat kembali kekamarnya, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu tapi sayang pintunya terkunci di dalam. Kyuhyun tahu ini pasti kerjaan Yesung.

''Yak! Buka pintunya! Buka Kim jong Won!'' Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pintu tersebut tapi tentu saja tidak di buka oleh Yesung.

''Yak!''

Tak ada gunanya Kyuhyun terus memukul, ia tahu di dalam sana Yesung pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Karena sudah tidak punya kamar, Kyuhyun berdiri di atas Dak Kapal. Menghirup udara malam yg di rasa bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tak jauh dari sana, Siwon memperhatikan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan serius.

''PABO! PABO!'' Umpat Kyuhyun di sertai isakannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun merogok kantong celananya dan membaca Pesan yang masuk.

''Mwo?! Nol rupiah!'' kaget Kyuhyun saat mendapat SmS dari Bank kalau rekening tabungannya sudah habis terkuras oleh Yesung. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel di genggamannya kedalam laut.

''Andwe!'' Kyuhyun berusaha menangkapnya namun tak berhasil. Siwon yang mengira Kyuhyun akan bunuh diri langsung berlari dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menimpa tubuhnya.

''Jangan lakukan hal bodoh!'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya menatap intens mata Siwon, dan tiba-tiba...

''Hwwwaaa... Hiks...hikss...hikssssss'' tangis Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja ia bangun dari tubuh Siwon lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Siwon yang merasa iba akan hal itu langsung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

''Hiks... Namja pabo! Aku membencinya.. Hiksss hikssss''

''Tidak hikss... Menghabiskan.. Hiksss semua uangku.. Hiksss.. untuk... Hikssss''

''Untuk bersama Yeoja lainnnnnn...''

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang telah Yesung lakukan pada Siwon. Siwon merasa tidak tega mendengarnya berniat ingin membantu Kyuhyun memberi Yesung pelajaran.

''Aku akan membantumu'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan menatap bingung Siwon.

''Bagaimana caranya?''

''Ikut aku..'' Siwon lantas menarik lengan Kyuhyun membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya di kapal tersebut.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kyuhyun ternyata di Make Over oleh Siwon. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun memakai baju yg ia beli untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut saja. Lalu Siwon pula mendadani Kyuhyun menjadi Yeoja Cantik. Penampilannya kali ini 180 derajat berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

''Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

''Ini sangat mudah, Kajja kita tuntaskan semuanya'' seru Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Ternyata Siwon menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedal Club dimana Yesung berada. Rupanya Siwon mengamati Yesung selama ini.

''Kenapa kemari?!'' tanya Kyuhyun heran.

''Katanya ingin balas dendam kan?'' balas Siwon menuntut tangan Kyuhyun masuk.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Semua orang yang berada di sana lantas kagum dengan kedatangan pasangan WonKyu. Yesung membelalakan matanya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat gugup melihat semua mata mengarah padanya.

Siwon langsung menuntun tangan Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung. Siwon ingin menjatuhkan Yesung malam itu juga.

''Ada yang berani bermain denganku?'' tawar Siwon dengan tampang sombongnya. Yesung berdecih melihat tingkah Siwon.

''Ck, anak kecil! Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku?'' bangga Yesung menyombongkan dirinya.

''Baiklah kita bermain kalau begitu'' ujar Siwon mendudukan dirinya di depan Yesung, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Siwon berbisik kepada Kyuhyun menanyakan ingin bermain berapa dollar.

''$500'' balas Kyuhyun berbisik juga.

''Baiklah aku bertaruh $500.000'' ucap Siwon, semua orang yang berada di sana membelalakan matanya. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tidak mau diam dan memperingatkan Siwon kalau Yesung itu pandai bermain kartu.

''Yak... Kau bisa rugi, hentikan sekarang juga'' bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

''Jangan hawatir'' ujarnya menenangkan.

Diawal permainan Yesung menang. Ia bersorak dan mengambil seluruh uang Siwon dengan senyum kebanggaanya. Kyuhyun semakin hawatir akan hal tersebut berusaha memperingatkan Siwon lagi. Belum sempat ia memperingatkan Siwon terlebih dahulu berkata.

''Bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'Show Hand' '' tantang Siwon. Yesung kembali berdecih.

''Yak! Kau ingin kalah lagi? Baiklah...''

Yesung dan Siwon mempertaruhkan semua uangnya. Jika Siwon kalah tentu ia masih bisa bermain bukankah dia orang kaya? Kalau Yesung yang kalah? Sudah jelas dia akan habis.

Kyuhyun semakin di landa ketegangan, saat membuka kartu terakhir ternyata yang menang adalah Siwon. Yesung yang kaget hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya.

''Aku menang'' seru Siwon meraup seluruh uang di atas meja dan mengantonginya kedalam jasnya.

''Andwe! Andwe!'' teriak Yesung saat Security memaksa menangkapnya di karenakan Yesung memang berhutang banyak.

Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

''Gomawo-yo... Kau membuatku lega'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Tidak usah berterima kasih, pejudi seperti dia memang sudah seharusnya di tangkap'' tutur Siwon, keduany tertawa bersama.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Saat Kyuhyun berada di Dak kapal, tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang dan memberikannya sebuah Koin.

''Untukmu'' ucap Siwon memberikan koin tersebut.

''Koin? Untuk apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Itu Koin keberuntungan. Aku harap nasibmu akan berubah dengan adanya koin itu'' tutur Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan menyimpan koinnya.

''Gomawo, eoh Siapa namamu?'' tanya Kyuhyun yg ternyata belum tahu siapa Laki-laki baik itu.

''Choi Siwon imnida'' Ucap Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bersalaman.

''Cho Kyuhyun''

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kehadiran Siwon di Kapal tersebut di ketahui para Wartawan. Wartawan itu ingin mengetahui mengenai pertunangan Siwon dengan seorang Wanita yang di ketahui bernama Kim Kibum.

''Siwon-sshi Anda bisa jelaskan bagaimana hubungan anda dengan tunangan anda?'' tanya Wartawan itu.

''Apa Yeoja ini adalah tunangan Anda?''

''Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?''

Bertubi-tubi para wartawan itu mengajukan berbagai pertanyaa. Karena hanya ada Kyuhyun di samping Siwon, semuanya menyangka jika tunangan yg di bicarak publik selama ini adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun meminta bantuan padanya.

Karena Siwon sudah menolongnya, Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menolong Siwon. Akhirnya mereka pura-pura berpacaran dan berdansa bersama.

''Tentu saja kami akan segera memberikan kalian kabar baiknya'' ucap Kyuhyun ramah, semua kamera kini beralih padanya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam sampai ia mengerti apa yang harus di lakukannya kemudian.

''Apa Kami harus membuktikannya?'' seru Siwon yang langsung menggerakan badannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun berdansa. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengikuti instruksi Siwon.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Setelah semua wartawan itu pergi mereka menjauhkan diri masing-masing, merasa canggung dengan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

''Merepotkan saja Wartawan itu semua'' gerutu Siwon mendudukan dirinya di atas kapal. Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon.

''Bagaimana jika kekasihmu tahu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon diam tak menanggapi ucapan Siwon, ia kembali berpifir tentang Kibum yg melarikan diri ke Amerika. Merasa tidak respon Kyuhyun akhirnya diam, matanya hanya memandangi laut di malam hari.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Karena merasa lelah,Kyuhyun tertidur di pundak Siwon. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu damai saat tertidur.

''Polos sekali wajahnya''

Akhirnya Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Siwon berpikir alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun itu adalah Kibum.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Perjalanan perlayaran Kyuhyun pun berakhir. Banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga yang terjadi dari putusnya dengan Yesung sampai ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Karena merasa sama-sama berterima kasih, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak lagi saling bertemu perpisahan mereka pun berakhir dengan canggung.

''Haruskah kita bertemu lagi?'' ucap Siwon canggung saat keduanya turun dari Kapal. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi kaca matanya merasa ikut canggung.

''Sampai Jumpa Siwon-sshi, sepertinya Kita tidak usah bertemu lagi'' Pamit Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan pergi terlebih dahulu. Siwon memegangi dadanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''Gadis yang mudah berubah'' ujar Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Gender Switch. Romance, Drama.**_

_**Lenght : Chapter 3.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== '' Fated to Love You'' =====**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Happy Reading-

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Siwon hanya memikirkan Kibum, bagaimana bisa Gadis itu melarikan diri seperti itu. Siwon memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Bagaimana jika Neneknya tahu malam itu ia tidak berhasil melamar Kibum melainkan meniduri seorang gadis yang tidak di kenal?

Mungkin Siwon bisa mati berdiri di hadapan Neneknya. Alasan mengapa neneknya menyuruh Siwon segera menikah adalah untuk segera meneruskan nama dan generasi keluarga.

Sementara itu, Kedua namja yang tempo hari memotret kejadian antara Siwon & Kyuhyun adalah Penduduk Pulau. Pulau yang akan di beli Siwon. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kaka Ipar Kyuhyun yang tinggal di kampung Awalnya mereka memang akan menjebak dan memeras Siwon yg mereka ketahui berlibur di Pulau itu bersama kekasihnya, Kibum.

Tanpa di rencanakan justru Kyuhyun yang terjebak tidur dengan Siwon. Dengan begitu mereka jadi mempunyai banyak alasan untuk mengancam dan memeras Siwon agar datang ke Pulau. Rencana yang cukup licik untuk memaksa Siwon agar datang ke Pulau. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya kalau Siwon benar-benar datang ke Pulau tersebut.

_**===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====**_

Siwon's Pov

Bagaimana ini jika nenek tahu kalau Kibum melarikan diri Ke Amerika? nenek pasti akan membunuhku! Dengan mengendap-endap aku masuk kedalam Rumah. Rumah saat itu sudah sepi aku yakin nenek sudah tidur.

''Hufft untung nenek sudah tidur''. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan sebisa mungkin tak bersuara aku naik kelantai atas dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Belum sempat tertidur handphone ku berbunyi, ternyata Kibum mengirimkan pesan gambar.

_**Pesan : **_

_**Siwonnie Oppa, Jeongmal Mianhae. **_

_**Maafkan Aku Oppa, Maaf aku membatalkan untuk Ikut berlayar bersamamu di kapal pesiar.**_

_**Hari itu Agensiku memintaku agar segera pergi Ke Amerika, Dia bilang ada seorang produser besar disana yang menawariku bermain Film. Oppa mengertilah aku semakin mendekati untuk meraih cita-citaku. **_

_**Aku berjanji setelah 3 tahun aku akan segera kembali dan akan selalu di sampingmu. Ucapkan permintaan maafku pada Nenek. Dan tolong rawat 'Beckham' untukku. Saranghaeyo ^^**_

-KibumKim-

Mwo? Bechkam? bukankah itu anjing Kibum?

''Guk,Guk''

Bagaimana aku tidak sadar di kamar ini ternyata ada Beckham. Aigo bagaimana bisa dia pergi dan menggantikannya dengan Beckham. Tapi tak apalah lagi pula anjing ini memang sangat mirip dengan Kibum. Aigo lucu sekali anjing kecil ini, seandainya yang berada di pangkuanku ini Kibum?

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

_Author's Pov_

Lain lagi halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di tempat kosannya, Kyuhyun langsung membuang semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Yesung. Memang barang kenangan mereka tidak banyak mengingat mereka berpacaran dalam waktu yang relatif singkat di tambah selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang banyak memberi bukan Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membakar foto Yesung, yah hanya itu yang ia punya.

Setelah puas menghapus semua kenangan tentang Yesung. Kyuhyun berjalan memeriksa telepon rumahnya, ternyata tidak ada pesan untuknya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja yang ternyata semuanya adalah tagihan dari bank. Tagihan dari semua yang Yesung beli melalui kartui kreditnya.

''_Tagihan lagi,'' _Kyuhyun membuang satu kertas.

''_Lagi-lagi tagihan,''_

''_Semuanya tagihan, hufft''_

''_Àku kali ini dalam masalah,''_

''_Pabo, Kyuhyun-ah kau memang Pabo. hiks percaya pada penipu berkepala besar itu,''_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan kata-kata Siwon saat di Kapal tempo hari, ia seperti merasakan kepercayaan dirinya kembali. itu pertama kalinya ia merasa percaya pada kata-kata seseorang, selain ayahnya. Saat Siwon membantunya membalas Yesung di tempat perjudian tempo hari. Kyuhyun mengambil koin yang di berikan oleh Siwon dari kantong mantelnya.

''_**Hidup itu seperti perjudian, jika kau berani maka kau akan menang. Jika kau hanya berharap belum tentu akan terwujud jika kau berusaha maka kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Aku berharap kau ingat itu.''**_

''Meskipun hanya semalam, aku merasa langsung percaya pada pemuda itu''

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Kyuhyun's Pov

Arraseo Fighting Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja. Ah~ jika bertemu Namja menyebalkan itu aku hanya perlu memalingkan wajahku. Pagi ini aku membeli banyak Roti untuk mereka semua. ^^

''Achim,'' sapaku, semua yang ada di kantor melirik kearahku dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

''Aku bawakan kalian sarapan,''

''Ini untukmu Pak Kim. Roti isi Keju, selamat menikmati''Aku memberikan sebungkus pada Pak Kim lalu berjalan menuju meja-meja lain.

''Waaa.. Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi kau memang baik hati,''

''_Untukmu,''_

''_Untukmu,''_

''_Untukmu,''_

''Hah~ Capeknyaa...''Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas sofa di ruanganku. Aku merasa diriku yang dulu telah kembali lagi^^ hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun yang baik hati dan juga ceria di dunia ini. hmm...

''lalalala...''

Kubuka komputerku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku pastikan Game yang ini akan laris di pasaran. Dan Aku bisa membantu anak-anak yang kesepian. Aku jadi ingat saat kecil, saat Eonnie-Eonnieku sibuk bermain dengan eomma hanya Aku sendiri dan bermain dengan Appa. Mungkin eomma kecewa karena melahirkan bayi Perempuan lagi, hanya Appa yang mengerti aku. Appa selalu bilang jika aku adalah putrinya yang paling cantik. Walau eomma selalu memarahiku karena aku selalu bermain game.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

_1 Bulan Kemudian_

Author's POV

Kehadiran Sung Min-ah dan Choi Donghae kembali mengganggu kehidupan Siwon & Neneknya. Sung Min-ah adalah seorang perempuan yang tak tahu malu dan istri kedua ayah Siwon. Namun setelah ayah Siwon meninggal dan perusahaan menghadapi kebangkutan, dia meninggalkan keluarga dengan putranya untuk menghindari kesulitan yang terjadi. Namun, setelah dia mendengar keberhasilan Siwon yang membuat perusahaan maju kembali, dia segera kembali ke keluarga untuk mendapatkan bagian dari kekayaan. Choi Donghae adalah putra Sung Min-ah sebelum ia menikahi ayah Siwon. Dia sama seperti ibunya yang tak tahu malu.

Ibu dan anak itu pergi untuk mencari Siwon berharap untuk kembali ke keluarga Choi. Mereka mendatangi rumah Siwon dan bertemu dengan nenek Siwon.

''Aigo, Aigo.. Kalian kenapa masih ada di Korea? Bukankah kalian sudah pergi'' Ucap nenek Siwon ketus. Min-ah dan Donghae berlutut di depan Nenek memohon-mohon agar bisa kembali.

''Eomanim, Mianhae.. Mianhae. saat itu Aku dan Donghae hanya berlibur di Jepang, dan sekarang kami sudah kembali'' ucap Sung Min-ah. Donghae yang tidak tahu malu juga ikut berlutut.

''Heomonim, Ijinkan kami tinggal bersama lagi...''

Mendengar keributan di Luar, Siwon turun dari kamarnya dan keluar untuk melihat. Ia langsung berlari dan membangunkan Min-ah & Donghae yg menarik-narik tangan neneknya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak pernah suka pada Ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya itu. Di saat susah mereka mengambil uang Siwon dan kabur ke luar Negeri sekarang mereka mau kembali lagi?

''Ahjumma, ada apa datang kemari?'' ucapnya ketus. Min-ah dan Donghae kini berharap pada Siwon agar menerima mereka kembali.

''Siwon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Eomma merindukanmu'' ucap Sung Min-ah berniat menyentuh Siwon tapi Siwon langsung menghindar.

''Heomonim sebaiknya Nenek masuk, biar Aku yang menangani mereka,'' ucap Siwon pada neneknya. Neneknya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Siwon menutup pintu dan menarik kedua orang itu keluar.

''Mianhae.. Mianhae Siwon-ah...'' ucap Sung Min-ah saat Siwon menariknya keluar. Siwon tak perduli, ia tetap membawa kedua orang itu keluar.

''Hyung, dengarkan dulu yang ingin kami bicarakan'' teriak Donghae sambil menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menariknya. Siwon akhirnya melepaskan tarikannya.

''Àku harap kalian tidak akan datang lagi kemari,'' ucap Siwon berniat menutup pintu gerbangnya. Tapi dengan cepat Donghae menunjukan sebuah CD di depan wajah Siwon membuat Siwon tidak jadi menutup pintu tersebut.

''Tadi saat kami datang ada yang membawa ini untukmu di depan dan kami mengambilnya untuk di berikan padamu Hyung,'' jelas Donghae. Siwon mengambil CD itu, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

''Mereka bilang kau harus pergi ke Pulau Jeonju'' tambah Donghae. Sung Min-ah dan Donghae sudah senang karena mereka berpikir Siwon akan mengijinkan mereka masuk. Tapi saat mereka akan masuk Siwon langsung menutup gerbangnya.

''Kangin, Ke kantor Sekarang juga,'' Perintahnya pada Kangin, asistennya melalui telphon.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Siwon dan asistennya kembali ke kantornya untuk menonton CD, yang ternyata berisi foto dirinya bersama seorang wanita yang wajahnya disamarkan dalam sebuah tempat tidur. Siwon bisa melihat jelas Video dimana ia dan seorang yeoja tidur dalam satu ranjang dan hanya di tutupi selembar selimut. Siwon sudah menduga hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Di dalam CD itu juga terdapat sebuah kertas, pesan dari pengirim Video itu.

_**-Jika tidak ingin video ini beredar, Temui aku di Pulau Jeonju besok pagi. datanglah sendiri jika kau memang pria pemberani-.**_

Siwon mengerang Frustasi, karena yakin Mereka pasti akan melakukan pemerasan. Siwon lalu meninggalkan ruangannya begitu saja tanpa mengunci pintu.

''Kangin, besok kita Ke Pulau Jeonju,'' ucap Siwon pada Kangin.

''Pulau Jeonju untuk apa?'' tanya Kangin bingung.

''Sial, kejadian di kapal tempo hari ada yang merekam dan ingin memerasku,'' ucap Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Kemudian Kangin mengikuti dari belakang.

Sung Mi-ah dan Donghae secara diam-diam mengikuti Siwon mendengar percakapan Siwon dan asistennya, Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon. Mereka melihat secara langsung Video itu.

''Donghae-ah, Siapkan barang-barangmu kita pasti akan kembali ke keluarga Choi,''ucap Sung Min-ah tersenyum senang dan mengambil CD tersebut untuk sebagai cara masuk ke keluarga Siwon.

.

.

Setelah satu bulan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kyuhyun pergi keluar makan malam bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk merayakan peluncuran Game terbarunya. Kyuhyun sengaja mentraktir mereka semua di sebuah Restauran Sea Food dekat Kantornya.

Saat mengambilkan See Food untuk teman-temannya, ia mencium bau Kepiting membuat ia mual. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri_**,''Mungkinkah ... ... ... ah pasti hanya masuk angin, kemarin malam lembur sampai pagi dan lupa makan"**_

''Kajja teman - teman habiskan makanan kalian, aku yang teraktir,'' ucapnya. Semua temannya bersorak gembira, tentu saja bahagia mendapatkan makanan Gratis.

Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Entah tengah menyangkal apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Karena merasa badannya semkain tidak enak, di tambah semua teman-temanya memakan Sea Food Sea Food itu dengan lahapnya, membuatnya semakin merasa mual. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan berlari menuju toilet, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang padahal belum diisi apa-apa. Ia semakin takut dan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi.

''Èoteokhye, bagaimana jika Aku... andwe! aku yakin aku hanya masuk angin,'' Kyuhyun selalu menolak semua pemikiran yang ada d dalam kepalanya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu.

Disana Kyuhyun bertemu seorang ibu hamil. Sang ibu mengucapkan selamat bahwa dia hamil.

''Wah~ Aggashi Chukkae. Chukkae atas kehamilan Anda. '' ujar Ibu hamil itu bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir pingsan mendengar perkataan yeoja itu.

''Hamil,?''

Yeoja itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi kepada suaminya dan memberitahukan pengalamannya melihat seorang wanita hamil yang tidak merasa hamil di kamar mandi.

''Yeobo, Aku bertemu dengan seorang Aggashi di dalam. Ternyata dia tidak tahu kalau dia itu sedang hamil. Ternyata banyak orang yang memang mengabaikan tanda-tanda kehamilan''ucapnya pada suaminya.

Siwon yang tidak sengaja mendengar mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dari tadi Dia memang mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya saat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya keluar dari kantor. Siwon juga berniat ingin menanyakan mengenai Video tersebut dan berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun yang ingin memerasnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, Siwon langsung menghampirinya dan beralasan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun tidak curiga sedikit pun pada Siwon yang muncul tiba - tiba di depannya.

''Kyuhyun-sshi, ah kebetulan sekali Kita bertemu di sini,'' ucap Siwon tersenyum canggung.

''Bukan begitu kangin,'' tambahnya menyenggol lengan kangin sambil tersenyum aneh.

''Ne, kebetulan sekali. Kau sedang makan disini' tanya kangin.

''Ne, Annyeong Siwon-sshi Kangin-sshi'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

''Apa Kau sakit kyuhyun-sshi? kau terlihat pucat,'' tanya Siwon. kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan.

''Ani, aku hanya merasa masuk angin saja,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon bernafas lega. ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan menjawab bahwa dirinya hamil. Belum senyuman itu hilang, Siwon di kagetkan dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

''Apakah Kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersentak mundur dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

''Apa Maksudmu?''

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon aneh, kenapa harus berteriak karena hanya menanyakan hal tersebut. . Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan bahwa dia relawan untuk sebuah panti asuhan pada hari Minggu dan anak-anak kekurangan cinta dan uang.

''Maksudku, selain bekerja di Perusahaan aku juga Relawan di Panti Asuhan. Setiap hari minggu aku biasa mengunjungi mereka dan mengajak mereka bermain,'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat menjelaskannya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasn lega dan tersenyum.

''Sebenarnya aku sedang pusing, belakangan ini banyak orang yang menelantarkan anak-anak tak berdosa. Dan sepertinya panti asuhan kami membutuhkan lebih banyak Donatur,'' tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik keluar beberapa lembar uang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bercerita.

''Aku rasa mereka juga perlu Cinta dan juga butuh banyak hadiah''

Siwon mengeluarkan semua lembar uang di dompetnya sampai tak tersisa. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan dompetnya bergantian lalu tersenyum.

''Sepertinya kita sampai di sini Siwon-sshi. Annyeong'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan berjalan ke parkiran. Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

''_**Sepertinya dia Laki-laki yang baik hati juga'' batin Kyuhyun.**_

''Kang in menurutmu dia wanita yang seperti apa?'' tanya Siwon pada Kangin.

''Eh,?'' Kangin bingung terlebih Siwon sedari tadi tersenyum aneh.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Kyuhyun yang ketakutan dirinya hamil, sengaja mendatangi gereja untuk berdoa dan mengakui dosanya. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang pengakuan. Ternyata di sana ada seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi. Pemuda itu bersembunyi karena tengah bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang berdekatan dengan gereja tersebut. Kyuhyun mengakui dosanya kepada pendeta yang ditempati Namja itu sebagai tempat persembunyian, dia khawatir menjadi hamil.

''_Jika kau mau tahu sebaiknya melakukan tes kehamilan. Jika kau malu beli alat tes sebaiknya memakai masker dan penutup muka''_ Saran pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menutupi setengah bawahnya. entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan baju pendeta.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada orang tersebut, karena sudah memberinya saran yang menurutnya snagat bagus. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun pada pendeta gadungan itu.

''Kamsahamida, kamsahamida. Saya akan segera melaksanaknnya,'' ucap Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya berkali - kali dan langsung berlari meninggalkan gereja tersebut.

''Gadis aneh, apa di percaya padaku?'' ujar pemuda itu memandnagi pungung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan menertawakan penampilannya sendiri.

''Bagaimana bisa baju ini berada disini,'' ucapnya lagi melepaskan baju itu dan menyimpannya di tempat semula.

''Changmin oppa, Ayo kita bermain lagi,'' ucap seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan pemuda tadi yang baru saja di ketahui bernama Changmin.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Dan benar saja keesokan harinya Kyuhyun dengan mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna pink dan helm pink dan masuk ke apotek. Apoteker yang melihat Kyuhyun mengiranya seorang perampok.

''Ambillah, ambil ini Gratis. tapi jebal langsung pergi dari sini,'' ucap Apoteker itu memberi Kyuhyun Tespeck obat kehamilan tanpa membayar.

''gomawo, gomawo'' ucap Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan keluar dari Apotek. Apoteker itu langsung memanggil polisi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke taman dekat kamar mandi untuk menguji kehamilan sama sekali tak menyadari wartawan dan kepolisian mengikutinya. Kyuhyun membuka bungkus platik alat tes itu dan menggunakannya. Selang beberapa menit alat tes itu berubah dan terdapat dua garis merah di tengahnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya diam memandangi alat tes itu.

Polisi yang dari tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bengong dan malah membalas ketukan, begitu berbalas-balasan sampai polisi tak sabaran mendobrak sehingga Kyuhyun kaget, alat kehamilannya terjatuh.

''Jangan bergerak!'' perintah polisi itu mendekatkan pistol kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun refleks memundurkan dirinya dnegan tangan yang terangkat keatas. Matanya sukses membelalak melihat banyak polisi dan wartawan yang datang.

Polisi mengambil alat tes itu dan siaran tersebut langsung itu tersiar bahwa alat menunjukkan positif alias hamil.

''Sekarang polisi sedang ada di TKP, kami mendapat berita jika ada orang yang mencurigakan masuk kedalam Apotek dan sekarang kami sudah menemukannya'' ucap Wartawan itu. Polisi itu berada di sampingnya dnegan alat tes yang berada di tangannya.

''bagaimana? apa yang bapak dapatkan? apakah barang bukti?'' tanya Wartawan it lagi. Polisi itu membolak balikan alat tes itu merasa bingung dnegan alat tersebut.

''ini...'' Polisi itu ragu untuk menjawab.

Wartawan tersebut langsung merebut alat itu dan memeriksanya.

''Ini alat tes kehamilan,'' ucap Wartawan itu. kemudia menbalikannya dan berteriak saat melihat dua garis merah disana.

''_Positif Hamil_,'' teriaknya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap dinding saat semua sorot kamera menghadap kepadanya, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. yang ia tahu ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kamera-kamera itu.

''Selamat, Anda hamil'' ucap Wartawan dan Polisi itu berbarengan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan Helm.

Siwon yang yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya tidak sengaja melihat siaran langsung lewat TV di jalan terkejut sampai-sampai menabrak mobil orang di depannya. terlebih ia melihat Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun yang tengah di sorot kamera tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang padahal sangat terlihat jelas.

_**"Hamil?!" Sekarang seluruh dunia benar-benar tahu dia hamil.**_

_**===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====**_

_**TBC.**_


End file.
